Chemistry When No One's Watching
by Hajislover
Summary: Ichigo gets turned on in class after his lab partner makes a mess...IchiHime


**Chemistry when no one's watching**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach, I don't really want to. Tite Kubo's doing a damn good job with it and if it was mine it'd be nothing but filth. …wait a minute…I want Bleach now…

**Note: All this is is a sex scene. It's not even a very good one, either. I just couldn't sleep, so I cranked this baby out. Please tell me any grammar mistakes I made, 'cuz I didn't re-read it, I just posted it…thanks XD**

It all started at school one day. Ichigo had just spent his entire Chemistry hour staring down the shirt of his lab partner, Orihime. It was her fault. She was the one who wore the low-cut v-neck tank top on lab day. She knew what she was doing, just like she knew Ichigo was a seventeen year old guy with a healthy sex appetite.

So, not surprisingly, when she spilled their clear mixture of di-hydrogen sucrose (sugar water) down her white top that violated every dress code rule known to man, Ichigo stared. And stared. He stared until she started getting turned on and her pink little nipples started to stand and show through.

And she saw him staring, too. Not that she cared. Hell, she even stuck her chest out a little for him. She hadn't been laid in almost a week. She wanted anyone with a dick. And lucky for her, one was right in front of her. And he was a horn-dog, too. Goody.

The bell rang, signaling the next class, but when Orihime turned to pick up her books, she accidentally knocked over a beaker. It fell to the floor; so naturally, she bent to pick it up. Except she purposely didn't bend at her knees, she bent at her waist, forcing her dress-code breaking skirt to rise and expose a dark red thong.

Ichigo nearly groaned out loud at his luck. This was almost a guaranteed lay. The classroom had long-since cleared out, leaving the two as the only ones left there. Ichigo walked around the desk and slid his hand up her backside, snapping the thong as he squeezed a cheek.

Orihime stood up and pressed her back to his chest, rubbing her ass against his crotch. Oh yeah, she needed it. Now. Her breathing grew shallow and ragged as he leaned her against one of the lab tables. His hips ground into hers constantly as his hands pulled down the top exposing her breasts and reached around to grab them. She slid one of her legs between his and rubbed her thigh against his.

Ichigo's hands quickly left her wet shirt and pulled her panties down. He made quick work unzipping his own pants and freeing his cock, so he gave her one more dry hump for good measure, then bent her over the table and plunged himself into her. Her ass felt so good slapping against his hip bones that he got even more excited and increased his speed. Orihime braced herself against the table with one hand and was fondling herself with the other.

A quick fuck was exactly what she needed. What they both needed.

Ichigo pounded himself into her tiny body relentlessly. She was so tight. Hadn't anyone fucked her lately? Oh well their loss.

His hands gripped either side of the table as his breathing became ragged and irregular. He forced her onto her toes to keep her balance. She was beginning to slide up onto the table, so she pushed back onto Ichigo and was met with a low groan.

"I-Ichigo…"

"H-Hang on, I'm almost done…"

"We're gonna be late for class…"

"You really care?"

"Not at the moment, but I will, ahh, when the bell rings…uumgh…"

"Fine, give me a m-minute." He grabbed her hips tight enough to leave bruises—Uryu would wonder how those got there when he got home he'd bet—and pulled her tiny frame deeper onto his dick and set a relentless pace designed specifically to get him off fast. Not really to feel good to his partner.

Orihime's pants became more prominent as she gasped and winced in pain. This was exactly what she needed. To be fucked. Not made love to. Uryu would be mad, but it was his fault for leaving her alone for a week. Orihime's back arched into Ichigo's chest as she came and her ass tightened around his cock. He rocked her against him a couple more times before he came into her.

_Bbbbrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggg. _

"Well, there's the bell. Looks like I made it in time."

Orihime stooped to pull up her panties, and quickly gathered her books and walked out of the classroom. "Yeah, me too."

Ichigo watched her go and couldn't help but notice the thick translucent streak of his cum streaming down the back of her leg and smiled as he headed to his next class.

He had that one with Rukia…

**End**

x-X-x

A/N: well, that was that. And if you didn't figure it out, "graphic" means "bad" when I use it... sorry, but bad smut fics happen when you're bored...so, sorry...um...it's three a.m. so I'm just gonna go to sleep now...yeah...sleep...I hope there are reviews when I wake up...zzzzzzzzz


End file.
